Desserts And Love
by xXShadowFairyXx
Summary: Modern Academy AU. Petra a sweet young girl with hopes of becoming a Patisserie. Levi a cold,shy and distant man who has no interest in human interaction. They both wonder how they crossed each other's paths. Rivetra(LevixPetra) Crappy summary, needs fixing.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: ୨୧˙˳⋆  
For this chapter I will be the narrator and maybe in the next chapter or so I will write in Petra's POV(Point of View)  
First Fanfic that I have published! I decided to start with an easy idea and save the interesting ideas for later ,when I have improved. Please let me know if there are ANY mistakes in this chapter.  
A lot of dialogue maybe xD and I don't have a big vocabulary so you may see some words repeated.  
Yes it is a bit hurried in a way but hopefully I can do it more slowly and detailed in the next chapter.ʚ ɞ

_Italics_-thoughts or something the character is reading.  
**Bold**\- word definition at end of the chapter.

Inspired by Yumerio Patesserie.

DISCLAIMER:  
I do NOT own Attack on Titan aka Shingeki No Kyojin. If I did Petra wouldn't die and would end up marrying Levi. One day she'll come back alive…

* * *

CHAPTER 1: ୨୧The Invitation୨୧

"Petra we have another customer!" Mr Ral waved to her.

"Yes Dad!" She replied.

Petra finished the cupcakes she was icing and walked over to the young lady,looking at the cakes. "Good morning Mrs Felenora," Petra greeted her with a smile.

"Oh how beautiful you look today, Petra, my dear!" Mrs Felenora replied. She gestured for the strawberry shortcakes at the nearby shelf. "May I have 2 of these Petra?" She asked.  
Petra nodded then pulled out 2 of the shortcakes from the shelf. Petra carefully placed the shortcakes in a golden box with her family's bakery logo on the lid.

"Here you are Mrs Felenora," Petra smiled and gently handed the box to her.

"Thank you Petra," Mrs Felenora waved goodbye.

The next day, Petra was mixing the ingredients for her new cake recipe. She began realising that she forgot to write the recipe down. "Gahh! I'm so stupid! Why did I forget to write everything down!?" She whined.

Ding…ding…ding

"Another customer?" Petra checked the door to see who her next customer was. "Mrs Felenora?" She asked the customer.

"Hello Petra. Before I ask for anything today may I speak to you?"

"Umm…ok Mrs Felenora but you have to be quick before my cake burns,"

"Do you remember serving me those shortcakes yesterday?"

"Umm I think so?" Petra scratched her head.

"Well those shortcakes tasted fantastic! Not only was it delicious but the presentation was beautiful!" Mrs Felenora praised.

"Thank you Mrs Felenora for the compliment," Petra giggled.

"Now here comes the surprise my little dessert queen!" Mrs Felenora squealed. She hands Petra a white stamped envelope with a red ribbon at the front.  
"Now open it my dear," She continued.

Petra carefully opened the envelope revealing a cotton candy pink paper with her name written in gold at the top of the textured paper. She put the paper onto her lap then she asked, "Mrs Felenora what is this about?" Petra waved the paper around.

Mrs Felenora did not respond so Petra continued reading. Petra squealed as she kept reading the letter.

"Mrs Felenora! Oh my goodness thank you so much!" Petra hugged the smiling young lady. She looked back at the letter then began to cry because she realised it wasn't a dream. Her hands were shaking while her eyes were puffy.

Petra held the letter tightly in her shaking hand, "Mrs Felenora thank you so much for entering me to **Patisserie** Academy! I…I…I..am so..grateful!" Petra stammered while she blushed.

"Oh don't worry my dear Petra. My friend is one of the patisseries that teach at Edmondie Pastry Academy. When I brought home the shortcakes , for her to taste, she was speechless. I suggested for her to accept you to the academy and the lucky person I am she agreed quickly so here I am handing you the letter for you to accept," Mrs Felenora winked.

Petra was also speechless. She didn't know what to say,her mind was spinning. 'A Patisserie inviting me to their academy? Is my shortcake that delicious? I mean it's just a shortcake and I make them all the time? What's so special about it? How about my parents and my family! What about the shop?' Petra stepped back falling onto a nearby seat.

"Don't worry Petra I have already asked your parents and they agreed under one condition which is you visit them at least every 2 months," Mrs Felenora reassured her. "Well I have to leave now. I am coming back with Arianné,the Pátissiére, to drive you to the academy. Remember to pack your things as we are leaving A-S-A-P," She continued.  
She left the bakery with a smile,waving her hand goodbye and reminding her again to pack her things.

Once Mrs Felenora left Petra began to panic.  
"What am I going to do?!" She shouted. Petra ran to her mum and dad ,who were eating churros.  
"Mum! Dad! Look what I have!" She waved the letter like a child. She looked at their confused faces.

"Petra!" The delighted Mrs Ral smiled at her beautiful daughter then hugged her tightly.  
"Petra how lucky you are," Mr Ral said in a excited tone.  
"Well then we must get your things prepared for tomorrow shall we?" Mr Ral glanced at her jumping daughter, stood up from his chair and then walked over to Petra's room.

"Dad! Don't go through my stuff!" Petra ran after her dad who had already been rummaging in Petra's closet. Petra's clothes smelled of sweet caramel and honey. Her clothes were bright and refreshing never dull. Her accessories were her personal treasures to her. She hated the fact that her sisters loved to fiddle with them and then forgot to put them back into her jewellery box.

Ding…ding…ding

"Petra!" A voice from the door called out.

"That must be Mrs Felenora," Mr Ral pointed to the door. He hugged Petra tightly then kissed her on the forehead. Mrs Ral squeezed Petra and kissed her on her cheeks. "Goodluck Petra. Your father and I will miss you so always call ok?" Mrs Ral smiled. Mrs Ral let go of Petra, sighing. Mr and Mrs Ral waved goodbye as Petra left the bakery. Their eyes were full of hope and happiness for their young daughter, Petra.

"I will miss you!" Mrs Ral called out.

Petra ran after Mrs Felenora who was already in her car waiting for the puffed out Petra. "Petra are you ready?" Mrs Felenora asked while adjusting her rear view. Mrs Felenora's car was a shiny, polished, black Audi TT, with tinted windows and leather seats. Mrs Felenora finished applying her lipstick to her lips then closed her mirror, she looked up at her rear view seeing Petra fidgeting.

"You'll get used to it," She reassured Petra. Petra cringed then smiled. Petra looked out the window, the sky was clear and the sun was shining, the trees swayed by the wind, birds chirping and a young man mowing his lawn. I'm going to miss my town for a bit. But it won't be too long hopefully. She thought. Petra sighed, she pulled out the letter from her bag then began to read it in her head.

_Petra Ral  
Dear Petra Ral, I am one of the Pátissiéres in Edmondie Academy. I am glad to say that you have been invitated to join the academy for your outstanding pastries and desserts.  
After tasting your strawberry shortcakes I was speechless! I have never tasted a shortcake that good before as good as the pastries here in the academy. So if you have decided to join the academy, with Pátissiéres like me, I will be meeting you there at the academy._

_From  
**Arianné** **Tarté**_

"Is something bothering you?" Mrs Felenora asked Petra. Petra shook her head, "I'm ok Estella just excited to get to the academy!" Petra lied.  
I am excited but anxious. Petra thought. Mrs Felenora placed her eyes back on the road and kept driving till they reached a golden gate that had a rose lock.

"We are here for Arianné Tarté please. I am Estella Felenora," Mrs Felenora spoke into a microphone. The lady on the other side of the line spoke to a woman with her French accent noticeable. In a couple of seconds the Rose lock clicked, the gates opened and Estella continued driving. Petra was amazed! She stared at the academy in awe at how amazing it looked in the sunset and windows sparkling.

The academy was half castle half mansion building. The academy is a 3 story building with heigh ceilings and marble floors. From the entrance (the gate) there are 2 rather large gardens opposite each other, an angel fountain in-between the two and a fish pond a metre or so from the base surrounding the fountain.  
In each bedroom it had wooden floors, a balcony facing the sunset, two beds for two students, an ensuite and a bookshelf containing recipe books etc.  
The kitchen ,where the students would cook for the teachers, had 12 stations, 6 ovens at each end of the room and a room full of ingredients, bowls, plates etc.

First floor of the building contains guest rooms, the library and the Hall Of Fame. Hall Of Fame holds all of the pictures of students who have become successful.  
Second Floor of the building is where the students and teachers' rooms are. Students are rarely permitted to visit the teachers' rooms.  
Third Floor of the building is the kitchen, the dining hall and the judging hall. Teachers and Patisseries judge the students creations then they get ranked.

Ranking: Students are judged based on their skills and food. Top 10 students are sent to the Head Mistress's office. The Head Mistress, Alana Haundie, then decides which group the students are placed into.  
Top 4 students-Group A  
Next 3 students-Group B  
Next 3 students- Group C  
Those in Group A and B are eligible to enter the annual all star Patisserie bake off. Students are judged by former Top 4 students from Edmondie Patisserie Academy.

"Oh my goodness! What a beautiful academy!" Petra exclaimed. "Yes," Mrs Felenora replied. Estella looked at Petra who was slowly opening the window to crane her neck.  
The Audi finally reached the wooden doors to the academy. Petra closed the window before sighing, "Well I'm here now, there's no turning back now,"

A butler opened Estella's and Petra's car door, he gestured to move over to the wooden doors. The butler took out a key from his pocket then inserted it into the lock, making it click. Before Petra and Estella can walk in the butler bowed, "Hello Mrs Felenora and Miss Ral. I am a butler here in the academy. My name is Micheal Ceby," He bowed once again. Petra shook his hand and smiled. The butler showed them the way to Miss Tarté.

"Hello Miss Tarté. I have guests for you today. Mrs Felenora and Miss Ral," The butler gestured at the ladies. Mrs Felenora sat beside Miss Tarté while Petra sat across them. "Hello Petra!" The Patisserie waved at Ral. "I see you have my letter," She pointed to the stamped envelope Petra was holding. Petra nodded. "And I see you are interested in joining the academy,yes?" Arianné continued. Petra nodded again. "I'm glad you have decided to join," Arianné smiled with an excited tone.

"Hmm yes," Petra replied. Petra grabbed a macaron from the centre of the table and began eating it. "This macaron is delicious!"She said with half the macaron still in her mouth. Mrs Felenora gave her an icy look, Petra gulped and dusted away the crumbs on her lap.

_Nice first impression Petra. You look like a pig. Great just great._ Petra thought.

"Thank You Petra," Arianné giggled. "Well I will be going now," Mrs Felenora stood up then waved goodbye to the two.  
"Well then Petra I guess I should show you around the academy? Shall we?" Arianné offered a hand that Petra gladly took before grabbing another macaron.

_Crap! I got another one! Ugh this is so freaking delicious though! Petra thought._

**Thank You for reading the first chapter of Desserts and Love. Oh my goodness this chapter is... Why? Because this is my first fanfic so I'm excited. I really don't know what to say. Um lets see…I am sorry if this chapter did NOT make sense or if you didn't like it. Again thanks for reading and make sure to review or PM me your thoughts about the fanfic. What else? Um… guess that's it for now:) P.S:In the end Petra's cake burnt xD.**

**Jaa Ne my friends! ^^;**

**DEFINITIONS-  
Patisserie-A pastry chef  
Arianné Tarté-  
Arianné is a French name meaning "utterly pure"  
Tarté sounded pastryish I guess so that's why I chose the surname.  
Jaa Ne-see you or see you later**


	2. Introductions

Author Note: ୨୧˙˳⋆  
Hello everyone! Thank you for the awesome reviews for the last chapter and I'm really sorry that it took a month or so for me to upload the next chapter. I was too busy with life but anyway here it is and please enjoy  
Italics-thoughts or something the character is reading.  
The stupid person I was I realised that the whole tour chapter was pointless because I basically explained the floors etc anyway. Uregghh!  
Bold- word definition at end of the chapter.  
✯✯✯-The next day etc

Inspired by Yumerio Patesserie.

DISCLAIMER:  
I do NOT own Attack on Titan aka Shingeki No Kyojin. If I did Petra wouldn't die and would end up marrying Levi. One day she'll come back alive…  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
Chapter 2: ୨୧Introductions୨୧

"That's the last floor of the academy Petra,"

"Mmm,"

"And here is your room and your keys," Arianné handed her a cupcake shaped key.

"Thank you Arianné!," Petra smiled at the young lady. She grabbed the keys and slowly unlocked the door.  
Petra grabbed her bags and made her way into the room.

"Dinner is at 6:30 okay Petra. Oh I nearly forgot, if you ever forget anything there's a handbook on you desk,"

Petra nodded. She dropped her bags onto the right side of the room which was labelled with large letters spelling out her name 'Petra'. She looked around the large room, brushing her hand against the drawers and bookshelf. She moved the flowery curtains aside to look at the shimmering sun.

Something began to move at the other side of the room. Petra creeped closer to the closet then suddenly…

"WELCOME ROOMATE!" A girl jumped out of the closet. She was tall and fair skinned. Her long blonde hair was in a ponytail and her eyes were a Majorelle blue colour. Her dress was a nice blue dress, top half with an Aztec design and the bottom half was a deep sky blue colour, with a skinny brown belt.

Petra jumped back and laughed. "Oh hi there! Didn't know you were there umm how long have you been there?" She asked.

"Ehh I don't really know…" She shrugged.  
"My name is Amelia by the way. I'm new here to the academy but I have already been here a few times before with my sister,Hanji."

"Hanji as in Hanji Zöe Hanji? If so then you are Amelia Zöe?" Petra asked.

Amelia nodded. "I don't know why you are surprised though?"

"Amelia! You're sister is a famous Patissierie! Not only is she famous but she is the judge of this year's contest AND she's our teacher this year!" Petra gave her a 'You're joking look'

"I guess so. Anyway its nearly dinner time," Amelia looked done at her wrist watch.

"Oh yes. Arianné told me about that. I'm just going to take make charm then we can leave," Petra looked through her purse grabbing a necklace.

"That's a nice necklace you have umm,"

"It's Petra sorry about not telling you earlier," She apologised.

"So Petra, umm what's the meaning of your necklace? I'm sure there is something special about it?"  
Hopefully she won't mind.

"I'm glad you asked. My necklace is called the 'Wings Of Freedom' I received it from my great-grandfather who received it from his grandmother. Way back then their were these enormous beings called Titans. They didn't eat for survival rather for entertainment you could say which drove humanity to the brink of extinction. Their were three branches and this necklace of mine is the symbol the Survey Corps had. The Survey Corps were a large group of people who went out side these walls that protected them to learn more about the Titans. You see my great great grandmother used to work their."

"Well that necklace must be really special to you isn't it, Petra?" Amelia twirled Petra's hair.

"Thanks, this must be the dining hall?" Petra stopped at the two large doors.

"Yes I think." Before Amelia could reach out for the door knobs something grinned onto her waist.

"AMELIA AMELIA SISTER!" The brunette called out.

"Hanji would you mind letting go?" Amelia grabbed Hanji's fingers trying to pull them of her waist.

"NOOOOO Sister it's been so long since we last saw each other!" Hanji whined.

"Hanji, we saw each other at the library TWO DAYS AGO!" Amelia yelled.

"Soooooooooo?!" Hanji grinned tighter.

"Hanji get off please!" Im with a friend!" Amelia yelled.

"Friend?" Hanji took her hands off the girl's waist and straightened her glasses and coat.

"Hi I'm Hanji. I'm Amelia's older sister." Hanji smiled at Petra.

"Hi, I'm Petra Ral. I'm the roomate of Amelia. I'm a first year here at Edmondie. I'm also the daughter of the owner at my family bakery." Petra shook Hanji hands lively.  
_Older sister that acts so much like a child. Amelia must get tired but they do share the same personality. Definitely not looks. _

Hanji's eyes sparkled. She opened the doors for the two young ladies. "Don't eat to much," She advised. As soon as Petra and Amelia sat at a table Hanji left the dining hall.  
_Take care of my sister Petra._

Petra and Amelia walked over to a table reserved for them. Amelia sat at the chair across Petra's chair. "Hey Petra I'm gonna be getting our food ok. Your menu is beside you so just go look at it and tell me what you want ok?" Amelia tapped on the black book in the table. She leaned on her propped up arms while admiring the beautiful alstroemeria flower in the middle of their table.  
'Friendship'

"I think, I know what I want Amelia," Petra gently closed the book. "I would like the ugh prawn cocktail and ummm gah dessert is the hardest! Could I have a slice of the mocha log and chocolate mousse?" A tinge of pink appeared on Petra's cheeks.

"Well someone's hungry! Sure thing," Amelia hopped up from her seat, walked over to the counter. She placed their order then walked back to their table. "Eliza should come soon with our meal ok,"

"Ok Amelia," Petra nodded. She played around with the forks and spoons beside her plate deciding which ones are for which meals. She looked around the the hall out of pure curiosity and at the corner of her eye she could see a man in black suit. She shifted a little bit to look closer at the man who was now sipping from his cup of coffee.

_Why is he holding it that way? Who could he be? He seems quite silent amongst the people he's sitting with. His eyes look rather cold, what a mysterious person he must be. __  
__Petra thought._

"Petra," Amelia tapped her hand. "Eliza is coming soon,really soon." Amelia continued tapping but this time not on Petra's hand. Amelia looked at Petra's line of vision then sighed. "Mmm, looking at him aren't ya?"

"What?" Petra blinked quickly.  
"Never mind. Just so you know his also our teacher this year. Better not be awkward Petra." Amelia smiled under the rim of her cup.  
"What?" Petra blinked once more with confusion.  
"What are you saying? And that man is our teacher this year?"  
"Yes yes stalker…" Amelia giggled.

Petra blinked once again, her cheeks became a light shade of pink. What is she gaahhhh Amelia!  
Petra shook her head brushing away her thoughts.

"Here you are ladies," The waitress placed their meals in front of them.  
"See you later Eliza," Amelia winked. The two began to eat while chatting the night away when finally they finished. Amelia and Petra thanked Eliza for the meal as the left their table and walked over to the doors.

"Hey Amelia about earlier, what were you talking about umm Levi?" Petra whispered.  
"Hmm you'll see, you'll see. I can read you easily Petra!" Amelia laughed.  
Crazy laugh just like her sister's. Petra thought.

"We're here now," Amelia stopped at their door, grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. "Hahha fun night, delicious food and relaxing room! Can't wait to fall asleep," Amelia yawned.  
"Remember to change okay?" Petra reminded the snoozing blonde on the bed. Petra sighed. She changed into her pyjamas then went under her blanket. She began reading the handbook on her bed side table.

She flicked over to her teacher's information.  
Levi was the first name she saw.

Authors Note: Asdjsmdbxisb I apologise everyone that um it took a month or so for me to upload the next chapter. I am so sorry just been busy you know and no motivation lately. Again please review and I would like to know any of my grammatical errors and anything really.  
I would also like to know what a Beta Reader is so please PM me :)

I think this chapter is short and there were a lot of dialogue but now you've met some characters and an OC which will be Petra's wingman bestie:)

Jaa Ne :) 


End file.
